


Christmas Encounter

by amor_gignit_amorem



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amor_gignit_amorem/pseuds/amor_gignit_amorem
Summary: A silly little story about how Madge and Gale had a chance encounter at Christmas Eve Eve when they were traveling to meet Peeta and Katniss, their respective friends.





	Christmas Encounter

It had been years since Gale didn't go back to his hometown Panem, he was always too busy with work to do that so most of the time his family flew in to see him. This Christmas, however, his best friend Katniss, who also didn't live in Panem anymore, was going back there and insisted he went too because she really wanted him to meet her fiancee. 

Her engagement was really sudden, she had been dating the guy for only six months, it was not something he expected of his measured friend, but she had promised him that it was a well thought out decision and everything was going great in her relationship, so he was happy for her. Yet he felt like he needed to meet the guy before the wedding, which would be in five months, so he accepted Katniss offer of traveling home on the holidays break.

Right now Gale was deeply regretting his choice, he had the hardest time to hail a cab and when he finally was successful a woman with her two children almost begged him to let her take that cab, because she should already be at the airport. Hence, he had the idea of sharing the cab since they were both going to the same place. Her kids were a nightmare though, they fought and screamed the whole way, to think he thought his siblings were misbehaved, they were angels compared to the woman's kids. When he arrived at the airport it was packed, he could barely move without bumping into someone and Gale hated to be in crowded places, and not to his surprise he had to take an enormous check-in line. That's why he hated traveling on major holidays, there were lines everywhere, people were stressed to get to their destination, it was pure chaos. Nevertheless, he would do anything for his best friend, but he could feel it would be a long weekend. 

* * *

It had been years since Madge didn't spend Christmas apart from Peeta, it had become sort of a tradition between them since her mom passed away near Christmas time when they were teenagers. This year, however, he would be spending Christmas with his fiancee Katniss and her family, and it was something really important for him since he would be marrying her in a few months. 

He and Katniss hadn't been dating for long before their engagement, but Madge was sure she was the one for Peeta, knowing him for so long after their first date she could tell he was a goner. And after meeting Katniss she was even more certain that they were the right match for each other. So after pondering about it, Madge finally gathered some courage and asked Peeta if she could go with him. To her surprise and joy, he said Katniss's family would be happy to have her there as well.

So that is how Madge ended up where she was right now, standing outside her building freezing as the snow lightly fell waiting for her Uber to arrive. Just when she thought about calling the driver to know why he was taking so long he pulled over and she got in. The ride to the airport was really uneventful. When she arrived at the airport it was packed, she could barely move without bumping into someone, but she really didn't care she was very excited to spend the holidays with her best friend and with a real family, she always wished she had a bigger family. It seemed there were lines everywhere and the one she had to take in particular was enormous, and being honest the airport was pure chaos. Nevertheless, she would do anything to be with her best friend, plus she wouldn't have to go to some fancy party full of politicians with her dad, she could feel it would be a good weekend.

* * *

After what seemed like forever Gale finally got into the plane, his seat was uncomfortable and he didn't have enough leg space, he was feeling really miserable. Some minutes passed and more passengers boarded, someone took the seat by his side and he hoped it wasn't one of those nosy people who try to start conversations. He had his eyes closed so when he opened them he saw that it was a beautiful blonde woman with a pretty smile who had sat beside him. Well, maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

After a while, Madge finally boarded the plane. As she approached her seat she saw that beside her was a very handsome guy he caught her attention, he was sat but she could tell he was tall, his eyes were closed and he was brooding. when she sat he opened his eyes - they were grey like smoke and full of heat - he looked surprised and without even realizing she flashed him her most radiant smile. Well, maybe this trip would be even better after all.

* * *

During the flight, they both kept glancing at each other until Gale who was reading a book finally came up with a way of starting a conversation. He dropped his book on purpose and said.

"Excuse me, could you please pick up my book?"

"Of course" Madge replied and made quick work of picking the book and handing it over to him.

"Thank you!" Gale said politely to her.

"Oh, no problem." She said shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ears.

Looking at her Gale couldn't stop thinking how cute she was. Risking to become one of the annoying people he was afraid that would sit beside him, he began to strike up a conversation.

"My name is Gale by the way." He said extending a hand to her.

"I'm Margaret, but no one calls me that. Everyone calls me Madge." She said shaking his hand.

"So Madge, are you traveling to see your family?" Gale asked, but quickly decided he was being too nosy. "Sorry, I don't mean to pry into your business. You don't need to answer me if you don't want to." 

Madge didn't seem to mind his attempt to strike up a conversation and replied to his question without problem.

"Well, not exactly. I'm going to spend some time with my friend and his fiancee's family. I was supposed to travel with them a few days ago but something came up on work and I had to travel today on Christmas Eve Eve, or like my father says the most peaceful day of the year for traveling and shopping." Madge replied in good spirits. "What about you?"

"I think your dad and I have something in common, I hate traveling at this time of the year everything is so chaotic. But this year I decided to go back to my hometown to see my family, plus my best friend insisted that I should meet her fiancee before their wedding. Being the good friend that I am I came especially to meet the fellow." Gale said chuckling. 

"That's nice of you," Madge replied.

After that conversation came naturally and they learned that they had a lot in common, time flew by and soon they were landing. At the baggage claim, Madge's luggage came first. With a little bit of sadness, she bid her farewells to Gale and went away, only after she found Peeta did she thought that she should've gotten his phone number.

After Madge left Gale realized they hadn't exchanged their phone numbers, well it seemed he would have to find her on Facebook or something. And he counting on it because it had been years since he just clicked with someone like that. After looking for Katniss in a sea of people he finally found her. 

"Hey, Gale!" She said with enthusiasm and walked to him.

"Hi, Catnip!" He replied hugging her.

"How was your flight?" She asked.

"It was really pleasant," Gale said smirking.

"Funny, Peeta's friend said the same thing."

"So he is here? Shall I finally meet the famous Peeta?"

"Yeah, he is over there," Said Katniss while pointing in general direction.

As they approached a blonde guy with a kind expression Gale recognized him as Katniss' fiancee from the pictures he had seen. 

"Hey, man it's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Peeta." 

"Likewise, I am Gale." 

"I am glad to finally meet you, Kat is always telling stories about the two of you. I have to say at the beginning I was a little jealous of you." Peeta said in a playful tone.

"No need to worry, she is like a sister to me." 

At this, Madge who had been at the restroom got closer to the group.

"Gale!? What are you doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same. I thought you had already left with your friend." Gale replied half surprised and half amused. 

"Do you know each other?" Peeta and Katniss asked together.

"Yes!" they replied.

"We sat beside each other in our flight. And Gale, Peeta is the friend I was talking about." Madge said.

"And Katniss is my best friend. Now it makes sense, we should have put things together that we were talking about the same people the whole time." Gale said laughing at the situation.

After that Madge and Gale only had eyes to each other, as they walked out of the airport to the car they couldn't contain their excitement they were both beaming with joy. Behind them were their friends, Peeta had his arm over Katniss's shoulder, and they couldn't be more content.

"I told you that they would get along," Peeta said grinning.

"It seems they are getting more than along. And fate was a faster matchmaker them you. Putting them together before you could and all that." Katniss said happily looking at her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays!


End file.
